


last christmas, I gave you my art

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, Yankee Swap, but more like, frenemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Who do you have for Secret Santa?""Your mom,"  Isak bites back.-Even attends a Christmas party, and gets a few more Christmas miracles than he bargained for this year.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 43
Kudos: 340





	last christmas, I gave you my art

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired mostly by The Office, Season 2 Episode 10
> 
> merry chrysler 🎁🎄

Magnus’ apartment is a sight to behold as Even and Yousef walk through the doorway. Every bit of wall is decked out with twinkling lights or holiday greens, every open counterspace has been taken over by some type of Christmas-themed tchotchke.

“Wow.” Yousef and Even look around in wonder. Magnus watches them with delight, anticipating their response. “It looks like Santa…”

“…Vomited all over the place?” Even finishes for Yousef.

Magnus looks like he’s about to cry tears of joy as he nods. “That’s exactly what I was going for. Thank you so much for saying that.”

Yousef pats him on the shoulder with a placating smile. “No problem buddy.” Magnus waves them through the entryway and down the hall. 

“Did you do all this yourself?” Even asks. It’s a bit of a struggle to get his giant wrapped canvas through the tight hallway, almost knocking over baby Jesus in a nativity set on the shelf.

Magnus shakes his head as he leads them into the living room. “Mahdi and Vilde helped.” The room is full of friends when they enter, all wearing festive clothes or Santa hats. Even is very excited to show off the ugly snowman sweater that’s under his jacket. “Alright, presents go under the tree. We’ll do Secret Santa as soon as Isak is here.”

Even can’t help the snort he lets out. “Isn’t he your roommate? How is he late?”

Yousef gives him a little kick once they’ve put their presents down, but Magnus doesn’t seem to notice anything. He just shrugs, saying, “He’s a little bit of a Grinch. I had to convince him to let me do all this. The decorations, and the party.”

That doesn’t surprise Even at all. “Well. We’re very excited.” Yousef just levels him with a knowing look that Even chooses to ignore as they greet the rest of their friends. Yousef has never been on the receiving end of Isak Valtersen’s shitty attitude, though he’s heard about it far too many times when Even is in the mood to lament about the guy.

Even shakes off his annoyance with the reminder that it’s Christmastime, and there’s no reason for him to be grumbling over hot assholes. Instead he gives Sana and Noora big hugs and settles between them as Chris scurries over to pour him a mug of mulled wine. He gives a wave to the boys, who are gathered around the table of food.

“I’m very interested in the present you brought, Even,” Noora says with a grin, gesturing to the canvas he attempted to stuff under the tree. “Who do you have for Secret Santa?”

“I can’t tell you that.”

“You can tell me though, right?” Sana asks.

“Will you tell Noora?”

Sana shrugs. “Probably.”

“Alright, whatever.” Even had to be a little creative with his limited budget this year, but he’s pretty proud of what he came up with. “It’s a painting.”

Noora raises her eyebrows. “One you did yourself?”

Even nods, feeling slightly embarrassed at the homemade aspect, but he figures it’s just a gift between friends. He knows Mikael will enjoy the gesture. Noora looks impressed though. “That’s amazing! I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that actually, because Eva is obsessed with that series you did last year. She would love if I got one for the apartment.”

“Yeah, you should just text me. I’ll give you the friends and family discount.” Even feels his face get warm as Sana gives him a little nudge and a smile. It’s been a dry few months for commissions, and it’s left Even feeling a little uninspired and a lot stressed for cash. But when he hears people enjoy the things he creates, it reminds him of exactly why he’d taken the leap after he finished school.

Noora shakes her head. “Oh please, you should be charging double what you do.”

“Can we ask what it’s of?” Sana jumps in.

“It’s just a landscape of Oslo.” He’d abandoned it a few months back, and only returned after Magnus had roped them all into picking names for Secret Santa. Mik had mentioned that he wanted some more art for his place, so Even decided to repurpose an old draft. He’s been running low on his quality supplies, and his KB money has just barely been covering rent and necessities. He hates to say it, but he could really use a Christmas miracle right about now.

Adam sits and joins in on the conversation then, bringing around a plate of Christmas cookies and modeling his “Le Tits Now” shirt. Sana steals his cookies as punishment for his poor taste.

It’s about twenty minutes later that the honored guest arrives. Isak looks completely unbothered at being so late, because of course he does. It’s not like his friends have lives or something. Even has a freezing cold and empty apartment he needs to get back to at some point tonight. But Isak wouldn’t care about that, because Isak is a dick.

He walks around the room, greeting everyone, not wearing a bit of Christmas clothing. And as usual, he gives Noora and Sana big hugs like he hasn’t seen them in years, and only a brief nod at Even, turning away quickly before Even even has the chance to say hi, or admire how strong his jaw looks today.

That’s what Even doesn’t get, as he watches Mikael and Mutta bring Isak in for a hug. He knows Isak isn’t a complete douche. Before they met, Even had heard tales from more than one person about what a fun guy he could be. On paper, Even and Isak should get along. They love the same people, they listen to the same music according to Jonas, they watch the same shows according to Isak’s Facebook likes.

But when Even had finally been introduced to the illustrious Isak a few months ago, all he’d gotten was a cold shoulder and a comment about KB coffee not even being that good. And Even, being taken off guard by how attractive the guy in front of him was, fired something snarky right back about snapbacks being for fourteen year old boys. Even had regretted the words as soon as he’d said them, no matter how true they were, because that was the start of whatever frenemyship they have going on now.

Even gets up to get another drink, only when he spots Isak alone now at the edge of the room. What can he say; he’s always been a bit of a masochist.

At no surprise to anyone, Isak doesn’t give him much of an acknowledgement as he watches Eva lead the Christmas tree decorating operation.

“Merry Christmas, Isak,” Even says with a raise of his glass.

“Hm? Yeah.” Isak only spares him a bitter smile before focusing back on the drink in his hand. “Nice, uh. Nice sweater.”

Even looks down at his snowman, and decides to ignore the note of sarcasm he’s sure he detects. “Thanks. I made it.”

“You make clothes?” Isak narrows his eyes. “Thought you were an artist.”

“Can’t clothes be considered art?” He didn’t actually make it, but he’s started doing this thing recently, where he makes up something ridiculous just to get a reaction out of the stoic face in front of him, just to get Isak to pay attention to him for a moment.

Isak glares at Even’s admittedly ugly sweater. “Not if it looks like that.”

And there it is again. Even has never made it through an entire conversation without getting some snark. He knows he eggs Isak on a little bit, with his bad jokes and bothering him when it’s clear he wants to be left alone, but he’s found he can’t really help it. Even would rather have Isak be indignant and arguing with him than quiet and refraining from conversation.

Maybe someday he’ll confront him, ask Isak why it’s only him that gets the insults without the ensuing apology, but not on the day of such a nice Christmas party.

Isak makes to move away to the couches, but Even clears his throat, trying to prolong the moment for as long as possible. “Are you doing Secret Santa?”

“Yeah, why?”

Even smiles with delight, like Isak’s disinterested answer doesn’t destroy his soul just a little bit. “I don’t know, I thought maybe you’d hide in your room. I’ve heard you compared to the Grinch.”

Isak turns to him now, annoyed again. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you.”

“Not really. I love getting together with all my friends.”

“What, you consider us friends?” Isak gestures between them in disbelief.

Even just shrugs, smug now that Isak is grinding his teeth. “We hang out with all the same people.”

“And?”

“And I enjoy your company.” He almost wishes that was a lie.

“Why?” Isak scoffs.

“Because you’re always so kind, obviously,” Even says with a condescending pat on the shoulder.

Isak shrugs him off with a bitter laugh. “Fuck you.”

“Oh?”

“That’s not—” Isak just glares, blushing now, then points to where Magnus is setting the chairs and couches around in a circle. “It’s time for Secret Santa.”

“I think we have a minute. Who do you have?”

“Your mom.” Isak looks so proud of himself for that one.

As usual, Even meets his sarcasm with a dumb grin. “Well I hope you got her a lovely gift.”

“Just a condolences card, for having you as a son.”

Even has to laugh at that. “You think you’re funny.”

“No.” Isak has a secret smile too now, and Even feels like he’s gotten something, though he doesn’t know what. “No, I know I am.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, your mom told me when I gave her the gift.”

Even has to pause, groaning when Isak gives him a shit-eating smirk. “I’m—”

“Time for Secret Santa.” Isak walks away towards where Magnus is waving them down. Somehow, without Even noticing, everyone else had gathered already.

He ends up across the circle from Isak, settling comfortably next to Elias on a loveseat.

The gifts start, and Even pays closer attention to the way Isak is manspreading in his chair than to Magnus’ yelling about going opening gifts in a specific order.

Even sits up when it’s Mikael’s turn to open a gift. He cringes when Vilde almost drops the painting as she passes it around the circle, but it makes it to Mik in one piece.

“Holy shit,” Mik says once he’s ripped it open. “This is awesome!” He turns it around to show to the party, and Even gets warm with the impressed comments he hears around the room. “Thank you, Ev. Seriously. It’s perfect for my living room.”

Even gives him a nod, then sinks in his chair just a bit as Elias gives him an aggressive shoulder squeeze. “I’m jealous, man,” Elias says.

A present is tossed at Even before he can process it. “This for me?” It’s just a big box, and Even dreads whatever gag gift might lie within. He tears it open, and he almost can’t believe his eyes for a second.

“Are you serious?” He half mumbles to himself, looking at the paints he’s been dreaming about for the last two months in front of him. The little art supply shop near his place has had a set on hold for him, but Even hasn’t been able to scrape the money together. There’s a new set of brushes in the box as well, and a sketchbook.

If he weren’t aware of his surroundings, he might start bawling. Even looks up. “Mik? Was this you?” Mikael shakes his head, but gives him a thumbs up when Elias grabs the box and shows everyone what’s inside.

Even keeps looking around the circle, wondering who this miracle gift giver is, wanting to give them the biggest hug in the world, but Isak, of course, ruins the moment. “Can we keep this moving please? You can fawn over your weird gifts later.”

If Even were in a worse mood, he might have to spit something back, but he’s just stroking his gift in admiration. Around him, the game starts up again as it’s Magnus’ turn to open his present, but Even’s in his own little world, just thinking of all the ideas he’s been putting off as his supplies have worn thin.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Even looks up to see Magnus distraught, a giant Christmas-themed dildo in hand. “What is this?”

Isak snorts. “Do you need it explained to you?”

Magnus glares. “Was this you?”

Before Isak can answer, Magnus chucks the very large phallus at the floor and stalks off. Even feels bad, but he has to laugh at the way it bounces into the middle of the circle.

“Should we keep doing gifts?” Chris asks through a laugh.

Vilde shakes her head, eyes still on the dildo. “We have to wait for Magnus.”

It’s a few minutes before Magnus returns, with a slightly concerning glint in his eye. “Secret Santa is cancelled. We’re doing Yankee Swap!”

“What’s Yankee Swap?” Eva asks.

“Everyone goes around, and when it’s your turn you can either pick a wrapped present or steal someone else’s,” Magnus explains with a grin.

Jonas doesn’t look so sure. “This seems like a bad idea, Mags.”

“Just—no. My house, my rules.”

“But,” Isak starts, annoyed. “We got gifts for specific people.”

“This sounds kind of mean,” Yousef adds.

Magnus clearly isn’t in the mood to hear any criticism as he pushes the rest of the gifts into the center of the circle. “It’s not mean. It’s fun. You’ll see!”

Most people seem either too lazy or too tipsy to argue, so Magnus continues on. Even finds that he doesn’t really care either way. His gift is pretty niche, so he’ll probably be safe. Unless Isak is of a mind to be a complete asswipe. Even hugs his box closer to his chest at the thought. He’ll have some choice words for Magnus if someone takes his gift tonight.

Even has to admit the game is pretty fun to watch, with Magnus offering people money to take the dildo off his hands. Things get heated when Noora opens up a pretty hefty bag of weed, which quickly becomes the most coveted item in the game. Even won’t lie though, it feels pretty good to see his own painting get stolen a couple of times.

Isak is one of the last to go, and Even has to roll his eyes at his theatrics as he walks around to check out all of the opened gifts. Isak returns to his seat, and points to where Sana is sitting next to him, Even’s painting in her lap. “I’m stealing that.”

To Even’s surprise, Sana hands it over with a smirk. “What? Why do you want that?”

Isak hesitates before he answers, looking head on at Even for one brief moment, before staring back at the painting, face indifferent again. “I just like the way it looks. It’d be nice in my room.”

Even scoffs. How could his own painting betray him like this? Seeing the inside of Isak’s room before Even can, though at this point he doubts he ever will. “You can’t—I thought there was a rule about something getting stolen too many times?” Even asks Magnus.

“I don’t think so?” Magnus shrugs. “I’ve never played this before.”

Even does his best not to glare at his host. “Course you haven’t.” When he turns back to the scene at hand, Sana has stolen the weed from Mahdi and Isak is all smug, staring at Even’s painting like it belongs to him. Which. Technically it might, but it’s the principle of the thing. 

The game goes on, prolonged by the boys fighting over the weed, but Even keeps his eyes on Isak, painting in hand. Even feels weird at the idea of Isak owning a piece of his own work. He keeps looking at it like he admires it, and it’s pissing Even off, if he’s honest. 

That’s why he gets so mad sometimes, at this unknowable boy. If Isak likes his art so much, then why the fuck doesn’t he like Even?

The game ends not long after that, Magnus upset again because no one ever took the dildo from him.

The party moves on as someone starts up a Christmas movie, but Even is still brooding, refusing to acknowledge the fact that he’s jealous of his own painting, just for the way Isak is smiling at it.

When Isak says he’s going to his room for a moment, the mix of spite, pining, and Wham! crooning sadly over the living room speakers, all convince Even to follow him down the hall. 

“So.” Even shuts the door behind him as he slips into Isak’s room. “I don’t want you to have that.”

Isak narrows his eyes at him as he rests the painting on his bed. “Okay. But I do, so…”

“It’s just that.” Even shifts his feet, feeling bad for his outburst. Maybe Isak will be more amenable if he thinks he’s helping out someone he actually likes. “I talked to Mikael and he said he really wanted it back.”

“Did he?” Isak smirks. “Then he should have taken it when he had the chance.”

“I’ll pay you,” Even huffs, refusing to consider the sad state of his bank account.

“You’ll pay me for your own painting? What the fuck?”

“How much do you want?” Even makes like he’s pulling out his wallet, which he knows has a total of maybe 12 kroner in coins and a garish doodle of his KB manager.

Isak steps in front of the painting like Even might just grab it, which was admittedly his plan C. “No. It’s mine, and I want it.”

“What will you even do with it?”

“I said. Put it on a wall.” Isak points to an empty bit of space above his bed. “What else do you do with a painting?” Even wants to cry at the thought of his poor creation having to witness Isak’s nighttime activities with someone other than Even. Truly a cruel fate.

“I’ll trade with you,” Even grinds out. “You can have my present.”

For whatever reason, this seems to make Isak more mad than anything else. “You’d give away your little kids watercolor set for this?”

Even rubs his temples. “I’ve wanted those paints for months. They’re really fucking nice, because some people actually put thought into their gifts for loved ones. You probably got the dildo for Magnus, even though he’s your roommate and threw this really nice party.”

“Yeah, sure. I got him a fucking dildo,” Isak scoffs.

“I don’t even know why you’d want a painting by someone you seemingly hate.”

“Hate—? I don’t hate you.” Isak’s voice is quieter now, puzzled like this is some brand new information.

Even rolls his eyes. “Could’ve fooled me.”

“Well—” Isak looks deeply uncomfortable now. “I just don’t like—new people.”

Even sighs. He really didn’t plan on bringing all this up tonight, but it’s been weighing on his mind for far too long. “I’ve known you for like, six months. You definitely met Adam later than me and you’re chill with him.”

“Okay, but—”

“I’m actually serious. What’s your issue with me? I get that you’re gruff, but this like—” Even takes another deep breath. He’s not going to raise his voice, just ask Isak for some answers, because he thinks he deserves at least that. “This goes beyond that.”

They both startle as someone lets out a big laugh from the room down the hall. Isak seems to back down now too, moving away from the painting and leaning against his desk. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yes you do. Did I do something?”

“No—you. No.” Isak rolls his eyes, and Even feels a little bit like he’s pulling teeth, but he’ll keep going until Isak throws him out.

“Then what’s wrong? Because I actually think you’re kind of amazing when you’re not trying to ignore me.”

Isak’s eyes widen at Even’s half-assed admission of interest. He looks up at Even then, making eye contact for the first time since they entered the room. “I. I think you’re cool too.”

“See, that’s hard for me to believe.”

Isak rubs his hands over his face. “Sorry, I just. It’s a lot, sometimes.”

“What is?”

“Your whole…” Isak gestures in Even’s general direction.

“What—my face? Personality? Bipolar?”

Isak looks up quickly to glare. “Don’t be a dick.”

Even lets out a laugh. He knows Isak has never been rude to him about that, but it seemed to ease the tension just a bit. “Well, what then? My whole what?”

Isak groans. He turns to his desk, rummaging through the papers on top of it until he finds whatever he’s looking for. “This was the card for your Secret Santa gift.”

Even takes it with trepidation. It’s addressed to him, with a note saying that Jan from the art supply shop has a few more surprises waiting for him that couldn’t be transported.

“It’s just new canvases and some other stuff. I don’t know. Mik helped with the details.”

“So you…you gave me that?”

Isak nods, eyes darting anywhere but Even. If he didn’t look so devastated at his confession, Even would be bringing him in for a hug right now.

“Thank you. Now I feel like—I don’t know.” He looks around the room, everything a bit off-kilter in his mind.

Isak shrugs, staring at the note in Even’s hand like it might explode. “I was going to write a whole little thing, but. I chickened out, I guess.”

“What type of thing.”

Isak sighs. “Like a…’I got you all this because I like you’ type thing. Plus a ‘sorry I’m weird it’s because I’m weird’ type thing.”

“Oh. _Oh._ ”

“Yeah. So. Merry Christmas. Sorry. Again. I know that’s not…I don’t know. I don’t know how to talk to you, obviously. But, I wanted you to keep making art, because Sana mentioned you’ve been having a hard time, but I think what you do is…amazing. And I wanted to help somehow, it being Christmas and all that. Also I have a crush on you, and it’s been stressing me out, because you’re so…” He gestures in Even’s direction again, like that explains anything. “So.”

“Oh.” Even pushes his palms against his eyes for a moment, trying to compute everything he just heard, desperately hoping he isn’t lucid dreaming, or acid tripping, or sugar rushing from Vilde’s Christmas cookies.

Isak is bright red now. “That’s a lot to process, I know. Sorry.”

“Sorry, I feel like I have to go back and reassess, like. A lot of our interactions.” Even would be lying if he said that he was surprised that Isak thought he was attractive, but he didn’t know he felt like that, didn’t realize that maybe Isak has been keeping tabs the way Even does with him.

“I’m—yeah. Not good at talking around people like you.” Isak lets out a self-deprecating laugh.

“Like me?”

“People that are cool and attractive, and nice. Stresses me out. And my default is to be a little shit, so.”

Even takes a small step closer, smiling at Isak’s sad attempt at a compliment. “I don’t mind, not really.”

“No?” Isak looks up from the nail he’d started picking at.

“I think it’s kind of funny when you get all mad.”

“Oh. Still, I’m sorry, because—”

“Would it be weird if I…” Even trails off as he takes another step. With the way Isak stills and just blinks at him, pupils wide, he figures it wouldn’t be weird at all. And he finds he’s right. Kissing Isak doesn’t feel weird, not with the way Isak responds like it’s all he can do not to die. 

In fact, maybe all the bullshit between them was the weird part. Maybe their—Even’s thoughts quiet when Isak strokes his jaw so tenderly, opening to let Even in close. The philosophizing about their dumbassery can wait, because right now he’s got a boy to kiss.

Even does have to pull himself away, just to rest his head against Isak’s, biting his lip to keep the smile from taking up his whole face. “I don’t know if you know what this means to me.”

Isak shrugs. “Well—I know how important your painting is, and I wanted to help you keep doing that, because you really are talented and—”

“Oh my god, not that. Well. That too, really. But I mean. You. I like you too.” Isak raises his eyebrows in disbelief, and Even makes a promise to himself that he’ll keep reminding this boy until he accepts it as true. “Sometimes my favorite part of the day is saying something ridiculous just so you roll your eyes at me.”

Isak snorts, nose scrunching right against Even’s. “Well now I can do that for free.”

“I’d still like to say ridiculous things to you though.”

Isak nods. “Sometimes my favorite part of the day is ignoring you until you get annoyed and start making up weird stories.”

Even hugs him closer, slightly smug that all the times he embarrassed himself in front of Isak might have been worth it. “You don’t have to ignore me.”

Isak nods, brushing his nose against Even’s. “I know that now.”

“What do we do now?” Even pulls back, still processing the situation he’s found himself in, this angry boy smiling at him so fondly. And people say Christmas magic isn’t real.

Isak picks up the painting from his bed. “Help me hang this?”

Even shakes his head at the sight of Isak wanting to display his art. “Here I was, thinking no Christmas would ever top the year I got an Xbox.”

Isak grimaces. “It’s only the 23rd. Still plenty of time for me to fuck it up.”

Even comes up behind him, resting his chin on Isak’s shoulder, because he can do that now. They look at the painting together, and Even finds it fits perfectly in the theme of Isak’s room, like maybe the universe knew something he didn’t. Isak turns to nuzzle at his cheek, and gesture has Even holding him closer. “No, no I have a good feeling about this Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you are all having a lovely holiday season, whatever you celebrate!!
> 
> thank you for reading, as always feel free to come talk to me in any capacity 🤗🤶🏼 i love u all a lot


End file.
